50 Questions Of Love
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Pretend your a Interviewer and sit back to listen to Allen and Kanda's answers to the questions of love. ENJOY


**Enjoy, review or add as favorite! [Imagine]**

**How to Read:**

**Bold: Questions**

**Answers: **Regular

**50 Questions Of Love**

**Pretend you're an interviewer and enjoy the answers.**

**(1)Name of Lover:**

Allen:Kanda Yuu

Kanda:Allen(Moyashi) Walker

Allen:!

**(2)Age of your Lover:**

Allen:18

Kanda: 15

Interviewer: "Perverted Pedo!"

Kanda: Che'

**(3)Favorite thing to do with Lover:**

Allen: Stroke his long hair

Kanda: Annoy him

Allen: Hey!

**(4)Hateful thing to do with Lover:**

Allen: Argue with BaKanda

Kanda: Forced to eat-scoffs- sweets

Allen: But its delicious!

Kanda: Whatever Mo-ya-shi

**(5)What do you do in your freetime with Lover:**

Allen: -blush-

Kanda:-smirks- Oh yeah that's what we do, we do _that._

**(6)What is your lover's favorite food:**

Allen: Soba but secretly I put candy and hot SPICY wasabi in it.

Kanda: Mitarashi Dango-glares-

**(7)What is lover's favorite thing to do:**

Allen: Train

Kanda: Correction _that._

Allen:-blush-

** (8)When do you say "I love you":**

Allen: Everyday, anytime

Kanda: -slightly blush-

**(9)Did you announce your relationship in public:**

Allen: Yea I think so

Kanda: Che' We just made out and everyone knew what was going on.

**(10)What is the sensitive part of your lover's body:**

Allen: His neck

Kanda: Nipples

**(11)Have you ever been on a date:**

Allen: Not really

Kanda: No

**(12)Where did you go for you first date with lover:**

Allen: Didn't I just say we didn't go on any dates?!

Kanda: -glares-

**(13) Who asked out the other person first:**

Allen: It was Kanda.

Kanda: M-me

**(14)Describe your lover as an animal:**

Allen: Crow

Kanda: A fluffy white cat with claws.

**(15)Describe lover with one word:**

Allen: Bastard

Kanda: -scoffs- What you mean by bastard Moyashi

Allen: Because you act like one when around others

Kanda: Not to you though. My answer to the question is: Adorable

Allen: -blushes-

**(16)Describe lover as a flower:**

Allen: A tulip. It's beautiful and always keeps to its self.

Kanda: A Moyashi

Allen: That IS NOT a flower!

Kanda: Che'

**(17) In your next life, will your love continue:**

Allen: I hope so.

Kanda: Of course it will.

**(18) Will you ever cheat on your lover:**

Allen: Not at all. Guys are mostly straight or in the closet

Kanda: I'll never cheat on Allen.

Interviewer: You just said his name!

Kanda: -slightly blush-

**(19) What would you do if your lover cheats on you:**

Allen: I break up with him but I'll also cry.

Kanda: I said I'll never cheat on Allen.

Allen:-smiles-

**(20) Who is the Seme and Uke:**

Allen: I'm uke of course.

Kanda: Seme.

**(21) What of Seme or Uke are you:**

Allen: Innocent Uke

Kanda: Romantic Seme(1)

Allen: How is that possible?!

Kanda: Che'

**(22)Would you like to be top or bottom sometimes:**

Allen: Yeah. I want to see how it feels.

Kanda: Sure. I want to know if the Moyashi could actually do it.

Allen: -glares-

**(23) Did you have your first time with current lover:**

Kanda: Che' no.

Allen: Nope!

**(24) Who did you have it with:**

Kanda: That Baka Usagi.

Allen: Cross Marian.

Interviewer and Kanda: O.O The heck?!

**(25) Did you regret it:**

Kanda: Of course I would.

Allen: Kinda.

**(26)Where do you have xxx:**

Allen: Kanda's room or…the shower.

Kanda: -smirks-

**(27) Would you like to have it kinky:**

Allen: -blushes-

Kanda: We already do that.

**(28) Who is the masochist and the sadist:**

Allen: I'm the masochist but sometimes the sadist.

Kanda: Sadist.

**(29) When you are feeling bad do you have xxx:**

Allen: Yeah.

Kanda: -nods-

**(30) How many times do you have xxx in a week:**

Allen: Well..um

Kanda: Che' every day.

**(31) Would you like to have a threesome or foursome some day:**

Allen: N-no I like it just the way it is now.

Kanda: -slightly blush-

**(32)Do you like the position you're in:**

Allen: Yep. I like the position we are in now too. –wrapped around Kanda's waist-

Kanda: -looks away-

**(33) Would you like to have xxx in front of people:**

Allen: I-I guess.

Kanda: Oh yeah.

**(34) Are you happy when you have xxx:**

Allen: Of course we are.

Kanda: Yes.

**(35) On missions do you have xxx:**

Kanda: We do it on the train!

Allen: We also do it in the inn with very thin walls!

**(36) In the middle of xxx do you fight:**

Allen: Well we fight first then it leads to xxx.

Kanda: Allen's right.

**(37) When you kiss would you kiss when the other have food in his mouth:**

Allen: -blush- If its dango or chocolate

Kanda: If I'm kissing the Moyashi ,yeah.

**(38) Have you ever been caught having xxx:**

Allen: Who would dare knock or open Kanda's door.

Kanda: Allen's right again.

**(39) Have you ever tried different positions in xxx:**

Allen: O.O Many of them we tried.

Kanda:-smirks-

**(40) Do you get tired of xxx with your lover:**

Both: Why would I?

**(41) How many years or months have you been dating:**

Allen: A year in a half and…

Kanda: 2 months.

**(42) Would you like to have children with your lover:**

Allen: I know we have to adopt one but yeah.

Kanda: I love Allen so much I would.

**(43) Would you get married with your lover:**

Both: -blushes madly-

**(44) Where would you get married:**

Both: Maybe Edo.

**(45) Where would you have your honeymoon:**

Allen: London maybe.

Kanda: I go with the Moyashi with that.

Allen: -smiles-

**(46) Do you give pet names to your lover:**

Allen: I call him Bakanda and Yu-koi.

Kanda: Moyashi.

Allen: That is not a pet name!

Kanda: Che'

**(47)Will you kiss in front of anybody:**

Both: Yep.

**(48) If you had the choice now would you:**

Both: Of course.

**(49) What about now:**

Both: Mhm.

**(50)Would you like to show love in front of me:**

Kanda:-kisses Allen-

Allen:-kisses back-

Interviewer:-nosebleed-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**

**[Imagine] Just a fun one before I write my next story so stay tuned until I write my next story.**

**It's a Yullen called Turned Into a Neko.(1) Kanda coule be a romantic and sadist at the same time. So yeah Bye-Bye(in Gin Ichimaru's voice)**


End file.
